The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) has supported collection of data and biospecimens from participants in numerous research studies. These well-characterized specimens and associated data are valuable scientific resources. For example, 48% of the Historical Collection specimens consist of those collected for the National Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) and the Child Health and Development Studies (CHDS). Both of these collections are over 50 years old and represent landmark studies on perinatal exposures and childhood development. These specimen collections are linkable to vast amounts of associated data, including data regarding the offspring and grandchildren of the original participants and are invaluable in the current research climate focused on investigating the developmental origins of health and disease. However, not all of the specimens in the Historical Collection are so well annotated. NICHD has recently conducted a survey of these specimens and identified that some specimens are not suitable for use in secondary analyses. Thus the goal of this contract is to remove unusable specimens from this collection.